


The College Friend

by minahbirdie (mrina)



Category: Kumkum Bhagya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Old Friends, fourth wheels, hindi serials - Freeform, improbable backstories, slight crossover with yeh hai mohabbatein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrina/pseuds/minahbirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pragya is stuck as a third wheel at another restaurant dinner with Abhi and Tanu, but the night gets a lot better when an old friend shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Friend

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Originally posted at indiaforums under the username -mina-.
> 
> Hindi dialogue translations provided in-text.
> 
> This features a character from Star Plus' serial Yeh Hai Mohabbatein, Ishita's best friend from college, the suave and handsome international businessman Abhimanyu Raghav aka Mani. I really liked how Mani was giving Ishu's husband Raman some jealousy headaches, and I thought our rockstar Abhi should get some too. I like the idea of Pragya having gone to college with Ishita, though technically the ages and locations don't work out :P

Pragya picked at her dinner, keeping her eyes on her plate because it just didn't feel worth it to keep her head up in these circumstances. And there was nowhere she could keep her gaze anyway; the restaurant didn't have any particularly pretty art or even a fishtank. Just irritatingly obsequious waiters and superficial diners more interested in seeing and being seen than in the food.

At the other end of the table Tanu and Abhi were obnoxiously canoodling and she really didn't need to see that. It was annoying enough to hear their murmurs and laughs, and then there were the peripheral glimpses of Tanu draped all over Abhi, Abhi casually stroking her bare arms...their closeness was inescapable, and they were happy to flaunt it. They had paid the restaurant for privacy and they assumed the other diners wouldn't notice them.

Daadi had made Abhi take Pragya to dinner again, and instead of fighting it Abhi had easily accepted Daadi's request. Then he had privately informed Pragya that he would use it as an excuse to take Tanu to a place she'd been wanting to try. Pragya would come along as a third wheel and then they could honestly tell Daadi they'd eaten together, nevermind about the Chudail between them.

This was just the latest indignity for Pragya and by now she was past caring. She didn't like that they were lying to Daadi, but otherwise she figured Chudail could have idiot Abhi. They were made for each other with their selfishness and ridiculousness anyway. At least, that's what she told herself when she felt weird stings to her heart at the sight of the rockstar caressing his supermodel.

She took a sip of water. The staff kept trying to offer her wine, as they came by often to top off Abhi and Tannu's glasses. She didn't know why he didn't just order a bottle for the table. It would've made life easier.

But then he never did seem to be interested in making life easier.

Pragya was eating slowly, trying to savour her food and kill time. If she finished eating before they finished romancing, she'd have nothing left to do but watch them and she'd really rather not.

"Oh my goodness. Is that my Chashmish?" A deep male voice suddenly made itself heard, and Pragya snapped her head up. It had been years, but there was no forgetting that voice.

"Mani!" Pragya jumped up to greet her old college friend. "Yaar, tum yahaan!" _(My friend, you here!)_ She reached to clasp his hand, but he pulled her into a hug.

For one moment, Pragya forgot her surprise and excitement in seeing her old friend, and just enjoyed the comfort of his friendly hug. How long had it been since anyone but her family extended such affection to her! Mani was tall and broad and safe, and there were so many good memories associated with him, and so she was treated to a fleeting but much needed moment of bliss.

They broke apart and held each other at arm's length. "Well look at you, Dr. Arora! Sindoor and mangal sutra and conservative anarkali! Tumhaare saas kya bahut strict hai? Kahan ghum gaye mere woh jeans aur kurta wearing friend? Ek do pal ke liye tumhe pechaan nahin paya, but there was no forgetting those gorgeous eyes behind the hot librarian glasses." _(Do you have a very strict mother-in-law? Where has my jeans and kurta wearing friend disappeared? I couldn't recognize you for a moment or two)_

"Mani yaar! Haven't seen you in five or six years, and first thing you're commenting on my clothes? Tum bhi na! And you, Mr. America, are looking pretty fine yourself. Tumhaare awaaz nahin sunte, toh I would not recognize you. Body builder ban ke meri woh dorky dost ko transform kar diya na!" _(You are too much!...If I hadn't heard your voice, I wouldn't recognize you. You've taken up body building and transformed my dorky friend!)_

Mani laughed. He was about to reply, but was cut off by Tanu standing up.

"Excuse me? You're Mr. Abhimanyu Raghav, right? You own Stylex Group?" She flashed Mani one of her thousand-dollar smiles and reached out her hand.

Mani surveyed her in amused confusion. "Namaste," he said, folding his hands in greeting. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Have we met?"

Tanu's smile faltered a bit, and her hand quickly dropped back to her side. But she rallied and said, "Oh, no! I've just read a lot about you. I'm Tanu Mehta, I model for Diamond and Garnet Agency? We do a lot of contracting for you."

"Oh, yes. Nice to meet you, Ms. Mehta," Mani said, but he sounded professionally polite and indifferent. His eyes briefly fell on Abhi and he vaguely nodded at him, but then he turned back to Pragya.

"Toh Chashmish, tum yahaan kya kar ra ho? Tumhaare taste kya itna badaal gaya? Aise restaurant se kitne mazaak udaiya karte thi na tum!" _(So Chashmish, what are you doing here? Has your taste changed so much? You used to mock restaurants like this so much!)_

"Kya Mani, are people going to be the same as in college forever? I'm just here to have dinner. And I could ask what you are doing here too! What brings you to Mumbai? Last I heard you were settled in Chicago!"

"Just on a business trip, but actually I have shifted to Delhi now."

"Oh really? Mr. Raghav, that sounds fascinating. Oh, please do join us at our table," Tanu gushed.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude -"

"We don't mind!" She suddenly turned and smiled broadly at Pragya. In a sweet voice, through bared teeth, she insisted, "Pragya, we don't mind, do we? Invite your friend to join us."

Pragya wanted to keep talking to Mani, and she was willing to take Chudail's encouragement to convince him. "Oh, yes, Mani please do sit with us. It'll be great catching up with you. By the way, this is my husband's friend, Tanu, and that's her boyfriend Abhi."

Abhi choked, and even Tanu looked shocked. Mani politely nodded at them and slid into the seat beside Pragya.

"Oh really? And where is this husband of yours? Main bhi dekh lehte, kaun mere chasmish ko shaadi karke itne sophisticated kar diya? Woh zaroor bahut hi fi hoge, jo tumhe aise restaurant mein lein aye, aur jisko aise dost hain?" _(I too want to see, who is it that married my chashmish and turned her sophisticated? He must be really hi fi, since he's brought you to a restaurant like this, and he has friends like them.)_

Pragya grinned. "He isn't here, actually. Lekin usko chodo yaar _(but nevermind him)_ , and tell me about moving back to India!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Raghav! Please tell us all about it," Tanu seconded.

***

Abhi watched in disbelief as both his girlfriend and his wife fawned over this Abhimanyu Raghav.

They had both abandoned their dinners and apparently completely forgotten that he too was at the table. Tanu kept trying to get the interloper's attention to discuss business matters, and meanwhile this stranger and Chashmish were caught up in conversation about their apparently glorious shared past.

He was left to just listen to them all, as Mani didn't seem interested in making general conversation. The things he said about Chashmish were really surprising and somewhat hard to believe, and a part of him wondered if maybe Chashmish had paid an actor to come and say all these things. Could she really have been as lively and carefree as this so-called college friend was describing? It seemed impossible, looking at her now, to think she could have ever been anything but serious and boring. And could she really have a friend as polished and successful as this supposed international businessman?

Mani was in the middle of some story of their college exploits. He said fondly, "And do you remember the time Subbu bet Ishu she couldn't win at the fashion show, and the two of you did that ramp walk? I'm telling you Chashmish, that stayed with me for years. I used it as the opening in my first show in New York."

"You're kidding," Pragya said in astonishment. "Ishu and I inspired you? Chashmish and Kitaab kida as muses for Mr. Big Time Designer?" _(Four-eyes and bookworm as muses?)_

"Well, you two were so hot that day. And I had the video saved. The butterfly spin was really inspired -"

"Oh!" Tanu interrupted. "Mr. Raghav, do you mean the opening of your 2006 show at NY fashion week? When you had 12 models introduce the butterfly step sequence?"

Mani met Tanu's eyes, his brows raised in apparent surprise. "Yes. You're that familiar with my work?"

"Oh, absolutely! Pragya, you don't mind if I talk to Mr. Raghav for a few minutes do you?" Tanu said sweetly. She tugged at Pragya's sleeve and before either Pragya or Mani could protest, somehow Tanu made them switch places. Then she leaned close to Mani and pulled him into fashion talk, leaving Pragya to sit next to an increasingly enraged Abhi.

Pragya seemed to want to watch Mani and Tanu, and it looked to Abhi like his wife and her sudden guest were still talking with their eyes - because even as he politely paid attention to Tanu, Mani would exchange little glances and smiles with Pragya. Abhi did not like those secret smiles, he wanted to know exactly what was being communicated and he hated being left out of conversations.

"Eey chashmish!" he hissed in a low voice, trying to get Pragya's attention without involving the other pair at the table. He touched her arm, which made her quickly turn her head to him and take his hand off of her.

"What?" she asked distractedly, her eyes already back on Mani and Tanu.

"Chashmish, I am talking to you!" Abhi took her chin in his hand and made her face him.

Pragya batted his hand away quickly, but at least this time she kept looking at him. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Who is that clown? Why did you tell him I was Tanu's boyfriend? Were you really in a fashion show in college?" Somehow all sorts of questions spilled from Abhi's lips. He was too agitated to sort through priorities.

"He's my friend Mani. He's an international fashion executive, and originally a designer. Didn't you hear Tanu mention all that? Yes, I was in a fashion show in college. I did a lot of things in college. And you _are_ Tanu's boyfriend, aren't you?" Pragya answered, patient but sarcastic at the same time.

"And I'm your husband!" Abhi retorted, not questioning himself as to why this point of accuracy suddenly seemed so important.

Pragya rolled her eyes. "Not really, not for much longer. And anyway how would I explain being at dinner with my husband and his girlfriend? I don't want to get into all that with a friend I barely ever see." She was looking at Mani and Tanu again, a glow of fondness lighting up her face.

Abhi was annoyed. So what if it wasn't for much longer? It was still real. He was still her husband _now_ , damn it. "What kind of friend is he anyway? Just appears out of thin air and starts hugging and touching you so easily. And why does _he_ call you Chashmish?" Abhi demanded, letting his skepticism and doubt bleed into his voice.

"Mani was one of my best friends in college, ok Mr. Detective? He started calling me Chashmish when we met in first year, and it became my nickname in our group. It's been years since anyone called me that," Pragya answered with a little happy sigh at the end.

"I call you that everyday!" Abhi protested.

"As an insult. That doesn't count," Pragya said, rolling her eyes again.

"So why is he so touchy feely, huh? I don't go around wrapping my arms around my friends. That's all he was, your friend?" Abhi couldn't get the image of Mani cozying up to Pragya out of his mind. Even though Pragya was sitting next to him now, that first hug and then the way they were almost cuddling as they sat next to each other kept flashing in front of his eyes. OK maybe it wouldn't be fair to call it cuddling exactly, but Abhi did not approve of the way that Mani so easily rested his arm on the bench behind Pragya's shoulders.

"I didn't date in college, if that's what you're asking," Pragya said, watching as Mani patiently listened to Tanu describe how much she would like the chance to work with him. "But he did kiss me once."

"He _what_?" Abhi's sharp tone caught the attention of the whole table, and Mani looked up in surprise while Tanu looked annoyed that she'd been interrupted.

"Oh, we're fine," Pragya said with one of her queen-dramebaaz smiles and a quick wave. Mani looked like he was about to ask her something, but Tanu quickly drew him back into conversation.

 

"Chashmish, you told me you'd never been kissed," Abhi pursued, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Pragya leaned away from him and frowned. "When?"

"When you were drunk!" Abhi remembered how she had rambled on about the uses of lips that day, and said so proudly _"I've never let anyone kiss me, and I'm never going to!"_

"Oh, well I was drunk," Pragya said with a shrug as if that explained everything.

"But -"

"I don't really count it as a kiss anyway. It was super awkward, and made us realize that we were better off as friends. Not that it ever stopped him from flirting, the badmaash." Pragya was laughing to herself by the end of the explanation.

Abhi was about to ask her why she was friends with such a creep, but then his phone rang. He saw that it was Daadi and quickly answered.

"Hello Daadi, hamaare ho gaya hai, hum bas thodi der baad aane waale hain," he said loudly, not evening waiting to hear what Daadi actually had to say. _(Hello Daadi, we're done, we'll be coming home shortly)_

Then he paused to listen to Daadi's reply. "Kya? Daadi, iss waqt main ice cream kahaan se - ok, ok, I will bring it! Yes fine, we will get your bahu's pasand. Ok. Bye Daadi." _(What? Daadi, at this time where will I get ice cream...fine, we will get your bahu's choice)_

Abhi clicked off his phone and scowled at Pragya. "I don't know what magic you have cast on Daadi, she's always asking me to do what you like," he said in a long-suffering tone.

"Why did you tell her we're done? You haven't finished eating, and we haven't had dessert," Pragya glanced at her own half-finished plate which Tanu was now sitting with.

"Hanh, as if anyone could eat with the lovefest you two have with Andy number two over there," Abhi shot back. "And anyway, Daadi has already made plans for your dessert. So, say bye to your Mr. America, we're leaving now." Abhi moved as if to get up from his seat, but Pragya grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Aise kaise leave kar sakhte hum?" _(How can we leave like this?)_ Pragya quickly dropped her hand, and Abhi tried not to be annoyed that she seemed so opposed to touching him. "You have to take Tanu home naa? And I can't go with you, Mani will think -"

"Hang what Mani will think!" Abhi whispered harshly. "And Tanu can get home on her own, she came here on her own too. Daadi told me to take you for ice cream so that's what we're going to do."

"But - but -"

Abhi stood up and cleared his throat. "Mani, my man, it was nice to meet you," he said, not sounding remotely sincere. "Have a good trip back to Delhi. Tanu, baby, I have to take this Pragya to her house. You can get home naa?"

Tanu looked upset for a moment, but then she glanced back at Mani and her face cleared up. "Oh, sure, sure, go ahead! I'm not done talking to Mr. Raghav yet anyway," she said with a bright smile. She set her hand on Mani's arm.

Mani slid away from Tanu and also got up. He shook Abhi's hand and said, "I hope we meet again, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk."

Abhi gave him a fake smile and turned to pull Pragya out of her seat. Pragya got out on her own and walked past him to give Mani a hug.

"Mani, yaar, this was too short. Next time call me ahead of time and we can spend a day together, ok?" Pragya said, sounding much too excited about this idea in Abhi's opinion.

Mani hugged her back. Then he held her hand and said, "It was so good to see you, Chashmish. I hope you're as happy as you deserve to be. Bring this mystery husband of yours to visit Delhi, ok? You know Ishu's living there with her new husband now? We can have a little reunion."

Pragya smiled. "That would be nice, but I won't inflict my husband on you. I'll try to come up soon."

"Oh, he can't be worse than Ishu's Raman! He's a real piece of work, you'll see," Mani said with a laugh, shaking his head.

Abhi could see that the two of them were about to get lost in catch-up conversation again, and to prevent that he came up and grabbed Pragya's hand.

"We have to get going. Bye," he said, tugging Pragya to leave with him.

Pragya waved at Mani one last time, blowing him a kiss. Mani pretended to catch the kiss and hold it to his heart. Abhi thought the whole thing was stupidly childish and it didn't bother him at all except for its stupidity and childishness. Tanu was watching with a strangely envious look on her face.

Finally Pragya turned to walk properly with Abhi. They were about to reach the door when she made him stop by the maitre d's stand. "Hello, rockstar? We have to pay even though we didn't finish dinner, you know," she reminded him pointedly.

"Yeah yeah Chashmish, I know that," Abhi scoffed, even though he'd actually forgotten all about it. He waved one of the wait staff over, gave them his credit card, and told them to hurry up and process the payment.

While they waited, he looked over Pragya and wondered about something. "So...in college you used to wear jeans and kurtas, huh?" he asked abruptly.

Pragya looked at him in surprise. "You heard him say that? I thought you were too wrapped up in Tanu still."

"Some strange man comes up and starts hugging my wife, of course I was paying attention," Abhi huffed.

"What is all this my wife, your husband stuff you're saying today? It's creeping me out a bit. I'm not your wife, I'm your maha problem, remember?"

Abhi did not like the matter-of-factness with which she said this. What was wrong with this Chashmish, that she could accept such bitter things with a normal tone? But he didn't have an answer for her on that, so instead he pursued his point. "But the jeans and kurta thing? You really used to dress like that?"

"Sure, didn't everybody? It was college. Of course, I had to change how I dressed when I became a lecturer," Pragya answered.

Abhi's brain was quick to provide him an image of what she must've looked like ten years ago, a slim, smiling college girl in blue jeans and bright cotton kurtas...and of course glasses. That kaminey Mani had called them _hot librarian_ glasses. Abhi wondered how he had become such a world famous designer if he had bad enough taste to approve of librarian glasses. He ignored the whisper at the back of his mind that invited him to imagine Chashmish as a hot librarian.

The waiter came back with Abhi's credit card, and he signed the receipt to finalize the payment as Pragya watched with her arms crossed. Abhi was glad that at least she was as impatient as he was to get going.

"So Daadi said we have to get ice cream for everyone, but it has to be your choice. Let me guess, your favourite is vanilla, right? Or plain malai," Abhi said as they walked out to his car.

Pragya made a face. "My _favourite_ is Aztec chocolate chili, but that probably won't appeal to the family."

"Chocolate chili? Kya chashmish, why do you have such bizarre taste, who puts chili in chocolate?" Abhi shuddered at the thought of what that must taste like.

Then they started to bicker about ice cream and sophisticated vs childish tastes and a number of other things until they had picked up treats for the household and made their way home. For some reason it pleased Abhi that Pragya made no further mention of the encounter with her so-wonderful college friend. It was really surprising that Chashmish turned out to have a friend like that, and that she was apparently so different in her college days. It made him curious about what else she was hiding behind those stern looks and that unshakeable calm she had always demonstrated in the time he'd known her.

He didn't think once of how Tanu had been so excited to stay at the restaurant, but for the rest of the night he did wonder what else that Mani knew about Pragya that he could only guess at.


End file.
